A twins' revelation
by BlueFireIce
Summary: Sequel to Revelations. The twins, 15 years old, have never been checked for mental disorders but both realize they have one but they don't know which one they have. What will happen when their parents find out and have them checked?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

Note: They are now 15 and neither has been checked for mental disorders because when they reached 7 the signs went away. Also every time is changes point of view it goes back in time to when the other point of view started as well.

[Kanaji's point of view

"Time to get up and get ready for school." Botan called into the girl's room. A groan was heard from under the bed and Kanaji rolled and fell onto the floor. With a quick jerk she looked around in a sleepy haze.

"I'm awake!" Kanaji yelled and then leaped from the floor. Falling on the floor was now routine for the daughter. The bright blue haired girl headed toward her closet and opened it up. She pulled out her school outfit and laid it out on the bed. She was still in her pajamas which were blue and had sleeping moons and stars on them. She grabbed the brush from her vanity and started to brush her hair gently.

Kanaji was a beautiful fifteen year old woman. She developed well and boys were usually staring at her all the time. Her hair was sky blue like her mother's and fell to the middle of her back. She held it in a pony tail like her mother. Most would say she was a spitting image of her mother and it was true. The only trait she really had from her father was his crimson eyes. Kanaji was also short like her father had been before.

The girl hopped to her bed and tore out of her pajamas and put on the outfit. It was a white cotton tee with short sleeves and a red tie. It had a blue skirt and she wore stockings with the blue shoes. Then quickly she put up her hair and sat down at her vanity to put on her makeup. It was a light pink eyeshadow and some blush with pink lip gloss. Kanaji was quite the preppy girl.

Once she was done she grabbed her back pack and skipped down the stairs and headed toward the kitchen where she could smell eggs and toast. She sat down at the kitchen bar and grabbed a plate that already was ready. Botan poured her some orange juice in a cup and then ran up stairs to attempt to wake her brother.

"Dante, get your butt out of bed!" Kanaji's mother yelled and then went back into the kitchen.

"You seem up and ready like usual, Kanaji." Botan smiled at her daughter and Kanaji nodded her head while taking a bite of her toast. Then her father walked in the kitchen and gave Botan a kiss and grabbed a piece of toast.

"What are you so happy about?" Hiei grumbled in his sleepy tone. Kanaji shrugged her shoulders and continued eating. She was always a morning person but her father and brother were quite the opposite. They were night people and she and her mother just weren't. So it was usual when her father and brother went to the park to spar.

[Dante's point of view

"Time to get up sweetie." Botan called into her sons messy room. Her groaned and flopped around some in bed then acted like he was getting up. As soon as his mother left the room he flopped back down on the bed and shut his eyes. His mother had turned on the light and so he placed the pillow over his head. All of a sudden he heard a bang and knew his twin sister was out of bed.

After a few minutes he was back asleep. This was normal for him because he disliked the morning and disliked even more the night. The only reason he stayed up in the night because he had to be watchful for his father and family like his father had taught him to be.

"Dante, get your butt out of bed!" Botan yelled in his room and he sighed and pulled himself up. He was the farthest from a morning person as one could get. He slid out of bed and in a half sleep went to his closet and pulled out his school outfit. It was amazing he didn't trip over anything but his speed and agility allowed him not to. His hair was ruffled and tousled. It didn't stick up quite as much as his father's did but it had the same star burst and stuck up in the fashion as Hiei's. It was black and the star burst was white.

A brush did not belong to Dante. He had lost it some time ago and to fix his hair he just ran his fingers through it a burn of times. The son was a spitting image of his father like his sister was of his mother. There was major height difference between his sister and himself. While she was short, he was tall. She had curves and he was slender and skinny as a stick but almost as strong as his father was. 

He had light red eyes, a mix between his father's eyes and his mothers. Sadly for Botan he looked almost nothing like her. The only other thing he got form her was her slender fingers. The girls fell all over him, which he disliked. He wasn't shy but he wasn't girl crazy. He was sort of still in the stage of girl's have cooties sort of thing. He didn't believe they had cooties but he hadn't hit his crushing stage yet.

Dante put on the blue school outfit and grabbed two socks from the floor and put them on and slipped on the black shoes he wore for school. The spiky haired boy hated his school outfit. He felt it was ugly and shouldn't even be used but what say did he have in it. There was probably a good reason for the outfit but he couldn't find it.

The tired fifteen year old drug himself and his backpack down the stairs and into the kitchen. He slumped into the bar stool and poked at his eggs and took a small bite of his toast. His sister, Kanaji was humming quietly to herself with some tune that he didn't know nor cared to know.

"Are you not hungry?" Botan asked while feeling his forehead. Dante glanced at his food, pushed it away, crossed his arms on the counter, and snuggled into them for more sleep. Hiei just stared while sipping some orange juice his wife had given him. 

"You should be more of a morning person, Dante." Kanaji stopped her humming and said. He lifted his head and glared at her.

"And you should stop being so peppy." He growled and laid his head back down. Him and his sister didn't get along to well.

[Kanaji's point of view

"You're an ass." Kanaji growled back and ate a piece of egg. Then she scooted her plate away from her and grabbed her backpack. Then, grasping her brother's arm and ripping him from the counter, she headed toward the door.

"Love you, mom! Love you, dad! See you later today!" Kanaji yelled while shutting the door and pulling Dante along to the bus stop. He finally pulled her hand off of him and he followed to the bus stop as well just in time to have the bus arrive. Their bus didn't hold too many people and they were the second to last stop.

Silently they hopped on and sat in the same bus seat. Kanaji stared at Dante, waiting for him to get up. He wasn't supposed to be sitting there and he should have known that. Though they were siblings, she didn't want him there for good reason. Finally he turned to her with a curious and slightly annoyed stare.

"What do you want?" Her brother asked her. She only glared at him and then glanced at the spot he was sitting in.

"You know you can't sit there. Kiseki sits there when he gets on." Kanaji whispered. Dante sighed and stood up and moved to the seat behind her. He stared out the window and a look of triumph was on her face. Then she looked out the window too, waiting for the next stop. Within minutes the bus came to a halt and the door opened. Teenagers got on and then she saw Kiseki sit down.

"Hey, Kiseki." She said quietly. Though her quietness was unneeded because of the bus's loudness, she was quiet for Kiseki. He never did like to draw attention upon himself and usually managed not to either.

"Hey, Kanaji, how are you?" He asked politely. She smiled, glad he was in a good mood.

"I'm doing very good actually. What about you?" The blue haired girl asked. Kiseki was a rather tall boy with dirty blonde hair. He had dark blue eyes and a fair complexion. His height was about 5'9 to 5'10. He was a shy boy and never drew attention to himself. Kiseki was 15 years old and he was one of Kanaji's only friends. Though she was peppy, for some reason she never drew in many people and nor did her brother.

"I'm doing great. Well we're here. I hope to see you at lunch and after school. Goodbye for now." Kiseki said and left off the bus first. Kanaji waited for her brother and then got off last. She had no classes with Kiseki and only lunch with him everyday. 

[Dante's point of view

"You're an ass." Kanaji growled at him. He didn't respond and just dug his head deeper into his arms. All of a sudden her felt himself being pulled along and hearing his sister yell goodbye to their parents. The boy pulled out of his twins grip and stopped at the bus stop. His eyes darted to the side when he heard a noise. An inward sigh came to his lips as he realized it was just the fall leaves blowing.

The bus was there within minutes and his sister got on before him. They were the only ones at their stop but Dante didn't mind. He preferred people not to be around him. Most people believed it was because he was shy and so he let them, though they were wrong. The spiky haired boy stepped onto the bus and sat down next to his sister. His eyes dazed off and then all of a sudden he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stick up.

"What do you want?" Dante turned to his sister, annoyed and wondering why she was staring at him. He watched as her eyes darted to the bus seat he was on and then back at him. Kanaji's glare was intense and he only stared back. The twin was not impressed with his sister's glare. 

"You know you can't sit there. Kiseki sits there when he gets on." Kanaji whispered to him. Only Enma knew why she was whispering. He sighed and and got up, only to move to the seat behind her. His sister was quite strange but he didn't care. He looked out the window and watched as things went by. It was fall and everything seemed calm but winter was coming and that was one of Dante's worst seasons.

Fear polluted him when winter came. It was cold, slippery, and windy during winter. Anything could happen then, such as a slip and breaking a bone or becoming so cold you freeze, or even being stuck out where no one can hear you cry for help because the wind silences your cries. Many things could kill you in winter and he was always on the look out for what would.

The bus stopped and loud voices entered the bus. Dante wasn't found of noise either. He figured if there was enough of it his ear drums would burst and then his hearing would cease and he didn't care for that. Finally the bus doors shut and it was much louder in the enclosed vehicle. Noise was everywhere and it was aggravating the red eyed twin. Then finally he focused his attention on his sister, whom was talking to herself.

"Hey Kiseki." He heard her whisper. Dante hadn't ever met Kiseki and whenever Kanaji talked to the boy he could only figure she was practicing for the conversation that would come when she saw him. Her brother knew she had a crush on him and she claimed to have known the boy since she was three or four. He never really paid much attention to her rantings about her crush but it was amusing to listen to her practice.

"I'm doing very good actually. What about you?" Kanaji asked to no one. She was facing the empty seat which Dante had just been in as if someone was there. He hated her excuse of Kiseki sitting in that seat. No one ever sat there yet ever day she would tell him Kiseki was going to sit there. It was rather bothersome to her brother to be kicked away from his twin but he didn't complain. Dante didn't know women well and then the thought occurred to him. Maybe Kiseki was his twin's imaginary friend. 

He thought about it and put the pieces together and realized that the option of imagined up friend was quite possible. He didn't know women well and so he didn't know if all women had imaginary friends. Dante hadn't ever studied up on the human mind before and only assumed that the woman mind was a completely different shape and function than what the male mind was.

The bus doors opened and Dante stood up. He followed out the crowd and as usual his twin got off last. He did notice that Kanaji didn't have many friends. The only friends he had met of hers were two and his twin and them weren't that close. They were both girls and they shared three classes with Kanaji but informed him that she should be watched because she acted weird sometimes in class. When he asked what they told him that she would write a note in class and put it in her pocket and then when they saw her next class there would be nothing on it but she would write again to a boy named Kiseki. 

Dante tried his best to explain to them that Kiseki was his twin's friend but they argued and then told him that no one in the freshmen class had heard of a boy named Kiseki. That's when he came to the conclusion that he didn't know women at all. The argument between him and the two girls had happened only a few weeks ago and he did as told and kept a watchful eye on her. Dante knew he would have to inform his parents of his sister's odd behavior because he didn't quite understand it himself. Maybe his mother had an imaginary friend too.

**Well that's all for this chapter. I hope you all liked it and I will update this story as soon as possible.**


End file.
